Jason Fawn
Name: Jason Fawn Gender: Male District: 10 Age: 18 Weapons: Throwing knives, sword Strengths: Experience in street-fighting, appears strong. Weaknesses: Physically weak, many scars. Fears: Having to go back to his family. Token: All he has left from home is a small piece of leather, therefor, it's his token. Alliance: I've looked around and found out about "Anti-Careers". It sounded cool so Jason would be allied with them. Interview Angle: Witty. Group Training Strategy: Show the tributes that you're from 10 and you're proud of it. Private Training Strategy: Do your best. Aim for the 6-10 range. Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped. Appearance: Jason's eyes, once full of life, hope, and passion, now seem dull and lifeless, even when he's angry. His mother used to tell him "You have the handsomest eyes," and maybe he did. His eyes have always been large and dark brown, and even though they haven't changed at all, without his excitement, the shape and color mean nothing. Jason has small bags underneath her eyes, but not because of her stress or the condition he is in. Jason's mother always had the same exact problem, and so she can easily blame the fault on heredity. When he was still living with her family, he kept his dark brown hair neat and tidy. Jason always used to take good care of himself, but now his hair is matted and tangled. Along with that, the last time that he had cut it was when he was 16 years old. Right in the middle of his forehead, his hair comes together and forms a widows peak. If anything, the shape of Jason's face has stayed the same. His cheekbones are more high and prominent then most other peoples', his nose is a medium size, and his forehead is wide. However, what Jason wasn't born with were the scars. After he left home - or was forced to leave home - he resorted to becoming a thief to feed himself. On several occasions when he had first taken up this new hobby (if you could call it that) he wasn't cautious enough and was caught. Jason's punishments were never pleasant, and he gained the scars as a reminder to him as to what he had done. Many of them were deep and took a long while to heal correctly, the largest one sitting clear on his face, starting at the top of her right cheek and slanting towards his lip, where he had been purposely cut by someone's knife. It isn't some silly blemish towards Jason's appearance that he would consider his greatest fault, though. His strength has always been the problem. He was never strong, in fact, back at the time when he lived with her parents, his father always had to lift heavy objects for him. It always shamed Jason that his father could lift things so easily, and he couldn't. When he left home, he made a promise to himself to become stronger, and he did.. but barely. If Jason were to be caught stealing again, it wouldn't be hard to overpower him and hurt him - which always happened. Jason's more lean then anything else. When he was younger, he always believed that he would stay short forever (he was only about 4'11" at the time), but when Jason was about ten years old, he started to grow at a miraculous pace. Now, at age 14, he's obviously stopped growing and reaches a height of about 5'8". Most of that height is in his legs, but that doesn't make him any faster. Jason was never quite the athlete, but if he needs to run away from a bad situation, you can bet he can do it, though now he is hardly ever caught. Even though at first he wasn't a very talented thief, Jason has learned to be more silent and cautious about it. Clothing is always a problem for him. Not because he worries about the latest style of anything - that would be a miracle - but because clothes are hard for him to get. He steals money a lot of the time, yes, but never enough to buy clothing. Because of this, Jason hardly ever has new clothes, and the clothing that he does have is worn out, which only adds to his image of poor hygiene. Personality: While Jason's appearance has evolved a lot over the years, his personality has changed even more. When he was young, his mind was filled with all kinds of dreams. Jason was going to be the strongest, the fastest, the best person that he could possibly be. Many years later, all dreams like that are gone from his mind, because reality had set in several years ago and he realized that he was probably never going to rise above anything other then a worker, like her parents. Being important was an impossibility in the districts. When Jason realized this, he lost hope that he had anything in store for her when she grew up. He was going to work he whole life in the districts and never amount to anything. It used to be that Jason could walk up to any person on the street and strike up a conversation with them without fear, even if he hadn't even seen the person before in his life. He could look a person straight in the eyes and never have to look away in embarrassment. But that was when he was younger and naïve about everything. It was almost as if Jason was in his own little bubble, where conflict wasn't a word and everyone was a friend. Then of course life in the districts made those thoughts impossible. He quickly learned that life wasn't perfect and that not everyone was a friend. People whom he thought were his friends actually hated him, and soon he became self-conscious of how he acted and retracted into his bubble for safety and began to talk to people much less. Jason became shy around everyone in fear that if he did say something people would judge him for it, but this didn't help anything. He sunk so far into his bubble that people still criticized him, and they made fun of him even more, until the day that he was finally too tired of hearing it. Like any normal human Jason finally began to stand up for himself and a sense of pride was installed in him after being so put-down over the years. So sick of feeling small and useless, he began to fight any kids that said something about him and quickly made others fear him. While people still rarely talked to Jason, no one would criticize him aloud in fear that he would hurt them for it. He was quite the bully, and his parents never did much to teach him otherwise. They were too busy working to support the large family to worry about the things he did or what kind of a person he was turning into. Jason now speaks his mind about everything and isn't afraid to defend himself and note the flaws of others. At the same time, he desperately craved the attention of her parents. They rarely paid attention to him - the oldest child of 6 - so he struggled to make them listen to him and help him. As much as Jason tried to talk to them they always had other things to do and other children to worry about, so he tried even harder to get their attention. He began picking fights with kids she didn't even know, ones who were vastly stronger then him, hoping that if his parents saw him beat up, they would give Jason the attention she lacked. Nonetheless, his parents were still far too busy to even notice his black eyes. Even when they were notified about the fights, they simply grew more tired of him. Ignored at school, ignored at home, Jason became more independent and swore to himself that the only person he could really trust was himself. Friendship and love became something foreign to Jason, but he was okay with that. However, the loneliness sometimes gets to him and he wonders what it would be like to have those friends, to have her family back, to have someone to love. If there is one thing that isn't negative about Jason, it is his intelligence. Cunning and observant, he's skilled at watching others and manipulating them. Although he does speak in a rude manner on most occasions, he knows what to say and how to say it if he needs something for his own benefit, if of course, Jason's talking to someone who doesn't already know him. If he were to try that on someone who already knew his personality, they would clearly know that he was lying and trying to manipulate them. Backstory: Jason was born on October 11th, just 18 short years ago. He was the first child of two parents who could barely support even themselves, let alone a child. His father worked with cows and his mother raised sheep, but neither of them created the actual clothes. With the more difficult jobs in the district they had some of the smaller wages and because of that lived in a run-down house amidst many. It was dinky little shack of a house, usually always filthy because no one ever bothered to clean up well enough. From the moment he was conscious of living there Jason hated the place more then anything, and he was constantly trying to clean it up with fruitless efforts. The house had a dirt floor, three rooms (kitchen, living room, and one bedroom - they shared an outhouse outside), and in the winter the cold was so bad that the family had to stay close while they slept to keep warm. Their house lacked a fireplace, which would have made life during winter much easier for them. If life had seemed hard, it only got worse when the other children were born. Five other children came consecutively during Jason's childhood, with little means to support them. In an already crowded house with few places for children to sleep, all six of them were crammed into the living room to sleep. They were one of the poorest families in District 10 and Jason was the one who took care of his brothers and sisters while his parents worked, though he hated it. He wanted nothing more then to move out of the house and leave them all to fend for themselves, because she couldn't stand his family much. His parents ignored him and treated him like he was the worst child in existence (though he probably was, with all the fights he had started) and Jason rarely got gratitude from any of his siblings despite all he had done to help them. In Jason's twisted, independent mind, he didn't need them. They hated him, so what was the point of caring for them? Again, he lacked so much attention from his parents and was so tired of his siblings that she no longer wanted to be a part of the family. This became obvious to his parents when he was just 10, and they didn't hesitate to disown him and force him out of the house to fend for himself. It was then that Jason began stealing to feed and take care himself - the idea of working with animals for the rest of his life frightened him and he wanted no part in it - but at first Jason obviously had difficulties. He was caught on several occasions and scarred up on his arms and face, but he didn't mind. He had lost the incentive to worry about his appearance. Quickly though, he became more sly and stealthy about his theft and he became very skilled at it. Jason even started manipulating people into giving him food and even clothing, if he was able to convince them. He has lived like that for 8 years now, alone and committing crimes to take care of himself. He has no one to rely on, not any friends or family. This is beginning to bother Jason more and more, but he's too proud to admit it to anyone - if in fact people do talk to him. He's hated by many in his district, and loved by no one. ---- efcrgd5w.png imagesE403SDSF.jpg ---- Category:Five Nights at President Snow's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:18 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Males